Whats Your Fantasy?
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: What would you do if you woke up chained to a bed with Randy Orton watching you...Would you think its real? Or just a fantasy..(this was written for Megan


I woke up with the worst hangover of my life…I went to move but I couldn't I looked up to see my hand were cuffed to the headboard..

"Well Well look whose awake" I heard someone say..

I looked to see Orton sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed..I tried to fight my restraints but the more I struggled the tighter the cuffs got..

"Whats wrong Megan? You look scared" He teased..

"Where am I?" I asked..

"Don't worry..Your safe..For now…You know I saw you last night…I saw you dancing in the club with the girls." He said getting up from the chair..

"What do you care we aren't together anymore" I spat at him..

"See that's where your wrong…See you came up to me last night and YOU told me how bad you wanted me and how turned on you were and what you wanted me to do to you" He said touching the inside of my thigh with his finger..

"Randy please" I begged..

"Please what baby" He purred

"Let me go" I asked..

"No..Do you remember anything from the club?" he asked moving over top of me.

"N..n..no.." I said…

He nuzzled my neck and bit at my collar-bone making me gasp..He dropped his weight and rolled his hips making me feel how hard he was..I looked up at him and could see the lust cloud over his eyes.

"Lemme tell you what happened…You and the girls came in and started drinking..shots after shots, drinks after drinks…You all came over to us and we started dancing (kisses my neck) You had your tight little ass pressed against me making me hard as a fucking rock…then you decided to take it upon your self to tell me how bad you needed me, how bad you wanted me to fuck you..And when we got back to my room you begged for it..You told me that you missed me and that you wanted me…" he whispered…

He ran his hands over my body and down between my thighs making me bite my lip…

"You want more don't you baby.." He growled..I nodded and rolled my hips against his hand..

"Please don't tease Randy" I begged..

He crawled off me and sat back in the chair..he pulled down his boxers and exposed his gorgeous cock…I licked my lips and he just smirked..

"Do you want this baby?" He whispered…He reached down and grabbed his dick and started stroking it up and down…

He moaned as he looked at me.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look Megan? Chained up, knowing I can do whatever I want to you…and knowing that you would beg for it if you needed to" He growled.

He pulled off my thong and tossed is across the room, He leaned down and grabbed my knees and pulled them apart and moved in between them. He ran his fingers up and down my slit making my hips buck against his hand..He dipped one finger inside as he watched me..

"Your so wet, Makes me think you like this kinky shit babe" He said thrusting his finger up inside me..

"Oh Fuck!" I screamed..He let out this sadistic laugh which turned me on even more..

"We are gonna have some fun baby" He purred..He picked up his speed and leaned his head down and sucked on my clit making me scream out in pure ecstasy. I looked down at him and he had this crazy look in his eyes. He pulled his fingers out and I felt him start fucking me with his tongue…I gave a whorish moan and tried to roll my hips against him but he held me down.

"Stay still.." He said before kissing and biting his way up to my neck…He leaned his forehead against mine and smirked..

"Rand" I groaned..

He thrusted into me making both of us moan..He started at a slow pace and it was driving me absolutely crazy..He started picking up his pace and I started meet his thrusts…He leaned down and kissed me..I moaned and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and fought mine for dominance..He moaned when he touched my tongue ring..He pulled back and reached over and grabbed the key off the table and uncuffed my wrists…

"If You touch me I will stop and walk away do you understand" He said looking down at me…

I nodded..

He move and knelt on my arms and smirked..

"Open wide baby..Show me how you work that tongue ring" He said..

I opened my mouth and he slid his dick in..I worked my tongue around the tip and he groaned..

"ohhh fuck!" He yelled. He started rocking his hips back and forth..I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip…He looked down at me and picked up his pace and pulled out of my mouth with a pop..

He moved back and thrusted into me…He sped up his thrust and I knew he was close…He leaned down and grabbed my hands and put them around his neck..

"I want you to cum baby" I whispered to him..

He looked me in the eyes and leaned in and kissed me. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into me and I could feel myself getting close and he picked up his pace…I pulled him closer and he leaned in biting my neck sending me over the edge which sent him over the edge..He Slowed down letting both of us come down from our climax and he pulled out making me groan…He rolled over and pulled me close to him…

"You and your damn fantasies" I mumbled into his neck..

"Hey I didn't hear you complain.." He groaned..

"I never complain baby" I said kissing his neck.. He moaned and pulled me closer..

"Next time you have to do one of my fantasies" I told him..

"Deal baby..anything you want" He said kissing my forehead..I smirked and felt myself start to fall asleep but before I was completely out, he kissed me..

"I love you baby girl" He whispered..

"I love you to baby" I sighed..


End file.
